Brooke Problem
by Xsummer babeX
Summary: Rachel is worried about Brookes health and ask Simmo to take her to the doctor. But what happens when know one knows what wrong with her?
1. Chapter 1

Rachel's Point Of View

I was up all night Brooke's coughing has gotten worse and she seems a bit down lately. She won't do anything with us anymore and she has missed the last three day of school, she doesn't get up for morning training anymore and now I stay up with her asking if she is okay I can't take this anymore!

"you need to see a doctor Brooke" I Whispered

" No I am fine"

"No your not look at you you are really pale and you coughing has gotten worse"

"I always get this It's like a cold"

"No Im getting Simmo to take you to a doctor tomorrow after school"

"No you won't"

"yes sweetie you are really sick"

"Really is my coughing THAT bad"

"Yes" I said as I climb next to her in her bed! "Just get your rest"

I sat up while she fell asleep in my lap I could't help but fall asleep either!

I woke up at 5:20am and she was still asleep I needed to get up but I didn't want to wake her up so I got my phone and texted Corey

_Come to my room_

_Y?_

_I need ur hlp_

I heard running footsteps and couldn't help but smile he knock on my door and walked in

"Hey I could use your help" I smiled

"Sure what do you want me to do"

"Just lift her up off my lap"

"Sure thing"

He lifted her upper body and helped me get out when I was free I gave him a peck on his lips and whispered "thanks"

"no problem I sure help more often" he laughed

"That would be nice" I smiled back

" Hey do you know where Simmo is?"

"Office I think, Why?"

" Just need to talk to him about something"

"Okay well I need to stretch anyway see you at training" He gave me a kiss on my cheek

"Bye"

As the other were outside I walked up to Simmo's office and knocked on the Door

"Come in"

"um Simmo could you take Brooke to the doctor she seems really sick"

"yea I was planning to take her today actually"

"thankyou because she seems really sick"

"Yea I see that"

"Okay"

" I ll Pick her up and you guys will walk home okay now get ready trainging"


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

"Im afraid I don't know what you have got but I've got an educated guess that it might me a severe case of influenza, and just a question have you got your medication"

A lot of thoughts were going to through my head at this time. "_a servere case" _what does that mean. It must be bad and when he asked about my depression meds I didn't know what to expect next!

"Medication for what, Brooke" Simmo question

I didn't answer him

"It seems that Brooke has Depression" The doctored exclaimed

"Depression?" Simmo seemed really worried

The ride home was silent I never said anything and either did him, It was twice as awkward when I was holding 3 bottles of meds. I couldn't help my cry! As soon as we got home I grabbed my bag and ran inside.

"Hey Brooke how wa---"Amy stuttered

I ran straight pass everyone and up to my room baling my eyes out on the any of them could come up to me Simmo walked in the door

RPOV

I was about to walk up to Brooke then simmo said don't.

"Fly I Need to talk to you" Simmo said with a blank face

Everyone knew something was up so we sat in the lounge and waited there was a silence. The room was filled with a certain energy that you would feel if someone dead. Then a yell broke the silence it was coming from up stairs.

Everyone looked at me!

"Brooke" I ran up staris as quickly as possible everyone else followed. I went to the door and something was up against the wall

"Brooke let me in" I was getting scared all I was hearing was smashing and crying then yelling

"every one go and wait down stairs, NOW!!"

Amy started crying no one had seen her like this before like something had taken over her!

It was 10 o clock at night and Brooke was settled down we sat in dead silence then Simmo walked down the stairs.

"Rachel you will be sleeping in the other girls room tonight"

"why tell us what wrong with her"

"She has a severe case of influenza and" there was a long pause Fly saw that Simmo couldn't saw it

"She has depression and its not the first time she has had it"

Everyone was in shock no body new what to saw Amy Started crying again and Simmo walked away. Every one new something terrible was about to happen.


End file.
